


Stiles: Eyebrow Interpreter Extraordinaire

by LittleRoseTrove



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives Nobody Dies, M/M, There's one cuss word - that's the only reason for the T rating, post-season 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRoseTrove/pseuds/LittleRoseTrove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has come to read and understand Derek better than anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles: Eyebrow Interpreter Extraordinaire

Just think about it for a moment.

Stiles and Derek are always thrown together because they’re living in a Grimm’s fairytale come to life (happy ending: uncertain), and they are part of a hodge-podge pseudo Scooby-Doo team, let’s be real.

Even when the supernatural decides to take time off (and it’s always random, because predictability is for losers), Stiles and Derek are still thrown together. Sometimes it’s late nights doing research on the new monster of the week, because heaven forbid the creature actually be something they _know_ or at least had vague ideas about.

Sure there are pack meetings, putting multiple heads together and all that to figure things out. Go team. Or the super fun times where they practice fighting, humans not excluded. Yes Stiles realizes the necessity and practicality of it, it doesn’t mean he has to _enjoy_ it.

Other times--Stiles and Derek seem to fall into a habit of just hanging out, just the two of them, less and less without prompting or barely there excuses.

So perhaps this cumulative bonding time or whatever has made it easy for Stiles to read Derek fairly easily. Okay, really easily. He’s pretty sure he has every twitch of Derek’s eyebrows catalogued and categorized, down to like, sub sub levels. The dude has really expressive eyebrows, though kind of necessary when he’s not always forthcoming with words. So.

And it’s perhaps gotten to a point where Stiles has dubbed himself Dereks-Interpreter-When-Derek-Doesn’t-Want-To-Communicate-For-Blankety-Blank-Reason(s)-Today. Again with the expressive eyebrows (and body language), Stiles is quickly able to suss out what Derek does want to say and fills in everyone else when necessary.

It doesn’t take long for the others to realize this (re: Lydia notices first, because of course she does) and make a few comments. The most surprising--and less innuendo filled--comes from Scott.

“Bro, it’s like you got the master key to his thoughts or something. I don’t know, I feel like you know him better than you know me, now.”

Maybe he can.

If the slightly raised eyebrow and the--damn, the gentled eyes Derek has directed at him, maybe it’s because Derek wants him to. Because, because he trusts to let Stiles in.

Later, when it’s just the two of them standing face to face with scarcely any room in between them (and when did they drift so close?) Stiles says softly, “Thanks.”

If Stiles can read Derek so easily, well, it seems to go both ways. With his fingertips, Derek tilts Stiles’ chin up so they’re looking at each other. His breath catches at the openness he sees.

“Thank you,” is Derek’s whispered response before closing the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, you peaches! 
> 
> Oh look, you can [reblog it on Tumblr](http://littlerosetrove.tumblr.com/post/133552734195/just-think-about-it-for-a-moment-stiles-and). I aim to please. <3


End file.
